


Faded Wool

by archieleachs



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, au but also kind of s3 related-ish, sad little drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archieleachs/pseuds/archieleachs
Summary: Sequel to Soft and Rugged.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i lost my original draft of this RIP so i'll more than likely revise/add more to this in the future but for now....here

Harry taps the hat brim absently, remembering. He can’t help but smile at the memory, no matter how hard it is these days. 

284 days. He can’t fathom how so much time has passed him by, his days and nights eaten up by searching, digging through files, calling the FBI switchboard thinking just maybe this time Gordon, Albert, _someone_ will say enough about a past case to get the ball rolling again. 

_Think like Dale. _It has been his mantra for the past 9 months, desperately trying to spot the connections that came so easily to Coop. The man was a marvel. Harry remembers fondly how exciting it had been to watch him work, to see him make those leaps with an easy smile on his face.__

__Harry holds the Stetson in his hands now, wondering if the accessory will ever cease to make him reminisce about his special agent. 284 days and still, every time he dons the hat he remembers Coop’s deep pink blush, the rich black of his hair, the soft warmth of his lips._ _

__He can still feel him. A force like Dale Cooper leaves a wake and Harry can still feel it. He’s gone but not forever. He knows it, the same way Dale had just seemed to know things. Harry takes a second to think how proud Coop would be of him for feeling that intuition and trusting it._ _

__He will see him again. He's certain._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Cooper sits at the table, sorrow weighing down on his shoulders like a wet blanket, sucking the warmth from him. His fingers stroke old felt, occasionally pressing enough to cause the firm material to buckle.

Frank’s words bounce around his head, mixing and mingling until they became incomprehensible; _he would’ve wanted you to have it_ and _glad he could see you one more time_ and _waiting to know you were safe until he could go_. Each word bruises, welting his heart like a whip. 

So many years lost. Whole decades. All the potential of finding someone, the possibilities of newborn happiness, gone like a wisp of smoke. A tear falls and splinters on the back of his hand. He clenches the hat in a fist.

He doesn’t understand. Anymore, there’s a whole lot he doesn’t understand. 

_We’re all like that._

He knows he can’t be hearing that rough, familiar voice come from anywhere but his own head and the thought twists his face into a grimace as he chokes back a sob. 

The worn hat collapses entirely under his palm. He clutches it to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my modes are "angst" and "fluff" and there's no in between.


End file.
